srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Vault of the Iron Dragon
General Information The tomb that is said to house the spirit of the long-dead dragon lord, , is at the edge of a vast swamp just west of The Copper Wood in Thanevale. This storyline is still unfinished. It gives one of the most powerful battle items to date: the Tips Prerequisites To unlock this quest, fight Ildraria in The Copper Wood until you get 10 Jagged Iron Shards. Ask The Guildmaster about them (he will answer to "Jagged Iron Shard", "Iron Shard", or "Ildraria"). He will direct you to a certain character in Blade Square who will take your Iron Shards, give you the Iron Dragon Disc, and tell you the location of the Vault of The Iron Dragon in Thanevale. He also tells you to "come back when you have all seven". Note: The mysterious character in Blade Square is there without asking the Guildmaster about the shards. The character introduces you to the Copper Wood and is there when you come back with the shards. No Guildmaster detour necessary. He's also sometimes seen on other places around Trithik Map Walkthrough * 64 XP for using the Iron Dragon Disc to enter the tomb The verses of the tomb: :#"Here in this tomb :#We commit our lord :#To silent, restless death..." :#"...until the day :#He wakes reborn :#Of talon, fang, and breath..." You can rest in front of the entrance (restores SP and NV, though not a point) by exiting the dungeon at any moment, then re-entering it at will. The Statues You will find several lifesize iron statues in the hollows at the sides of the main way. You can fight them in whatever order you prefer.You get a general XP reward, besides 65 combat XP (using melee only) or about 25 XP (using Powers), for defeating each statue. All statues have a special attack where Your enemy lays a particularly brutal stroke on you. All statue's specials have the same frequency and power (about 1 attack in 5, do 5-20 SP each). * S1: 64 general XP * S2: 96 general XP * S3: 128 general XP * S4: 192 general XP * S5: 256 general XP * S6: 384 general XP * S7: 512 general XP * S8: 768 general XP Jirin-Nol At the end of the corridor, in a cavernous chamber, there is a lifesize statue of Jirin-Nol himself. Visit it once you defeat the 8 statues (before that, the statue is lifeless). You can engage the or flee from him. If you flee, you must roll a He's undead, and shares with his daughter Ildraria the special fire attack (as in the multiplayer battle, damage dealt up to 44 SP attested): The spirit of Jirin-Nol roars as the phantasmal dragon unleashes a powerful breath of fire... With the following added consequences: *You've been struck and stunned by the dragon's deadly breath of fire and will be unable to act during the next round Or *You manage to resist the worst of the dragon's deadly breath. Also, he has another special attack (5-20 SP) that shows: You suddenly feel your skin beginning to harden... There is no special consequence to this one. The reward for this fight is 384 General XP and 128 XP to All Skills and Powers. You also get a , which is one of the seven pieces of the Replaying After the fight, you'll learn about the replayable nature of this quest (you must fight him a total of 7 times). After the first time, you don't need to battle the statues again, just the dragon's spirit. You get an in-game warning saying "You must return here when sufficient time has passed and again defeat the dragon's spirit...". The shortest respawn time reported is about 2 hours. The SP of the Iron Dragon increases in the following encounters: * Second Battle: * Third Battle: * Fourth Battle: * Fifth Battle: * Sixth Battle: * Seventh Battle: Following adventure The next adventure of this series is , where you will make the Wand of Dragonfire whole again. Historical notes According to reports in the forum, when this adventure was first released, the fights with Jirin-Nol were set at 9+ at MR 140, and his SP went up by 100 each time instead of 75 (400, 500... until 900 SP). Also, at the start of the adventure you could only fight against Jirin-Nol once each day, like with CHR. The warning given was "You must return here when this day has passed and again defeat the dragon's spirit...". It changed to the current setting on December 8th, 2008. Rewards * The seven fragments of the Wand of Dragonfire * A good amount of combat experience, see Walkthrough Category:Multiple playing sessions required Category:Partial items quests